The High School Experience
by The strange princess
Summary: We all knew the Jet Force team when they were famous, but what about when they were in high school? It seems like not even then they could have a moment of rest...
1. Chapter 1

The High School Experience

Chapter 1: The beggining of a new year

A Jet Force Gemini Fanfiction

~~Vela's P.O.V~~

The sound of an alarm clock woke Vela up. She groaned loudly before hitting the snooze button and murmuring,"Five more minutes...". No sooner had her head hit the pillow and her eyes had closed, that a horn blared loudly."AHHHHHHH!", she screamed. She promptly kicked her blankets off, and she sat up, wide-eyed and alert. For a minute, there was silence; then a snicker was heard. Vela angrily kicked the bunk bed above her."Juno, you idiot!", she shrieked. Her older twin brother laughed."Well, then wake up! It IS our first day of our senior year...and I want us to get to school on time...", he said. Vela had no choice but to concede defeat. It was true; this was the first day of their last year in high school.

She sighed, and growled loudly."Oh, all right...but you sooooo owe me for waking me up in that manner. You may be the oldest, but it doesn't mean you're immune to punishment.". Her twin, Juno, smiled. In less than an hour, she had showered and dressed in the required uniform to attend the Jet Force Federation Academy. She groaned." WHY do the uniforms have to look like those of the Federation? ", she growled. Juno chuckled."I don't know. I've never put much thought into that...", he answered. Vela smacked him on the head."Oh, _REALLY..._You never put much thought into _anything_!", she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. He smiled, his crooked smile, before exiting the door out of their small house.

~~Juno's P.O.V.~~

Juno glanced at Vela, as she chattered up a storm on her cellphone. His twin sister could be such a _girl_. But, those who saw her for the first time, would say the opposite. It was true; his sister could be a girly-girl. But she was also a lean, mean, fighting machine, with a razor sharp tongue, and rapier wit. Many of the guys who had dared to mess with her had the scars to prove it. But Juno knew that Vela wasn't always like this. Once, a long time ago, she had been a sweet, kind, caring little girl. The one that always annoyed Juno. But all of that changed on _that_ day. He could still remember every little detail, down to a science.

Flashback

A young Juno was sitting on his bunk bed, silently reading from his electronic book. As he 'flipped' the page, his sister, Vela, came in, carrying the faded blue backpack that once belonged to Juno. She opened it up, and began to put clothes in it. Juno stopped reading, and asked his sister, "Hey, Vel. What's going on?". Vela giggled. "Mom an' Dad are going on another trading trip. Thay want us to come with them.", she said. Juno pumped his fist."Yes! Lemme go get ready, then...Oh, by the way, Vel. Where we going?". Vela shrugged."Beats me. Think they said... um, Goldwood. I think.", she replied. Juno's eyes widened. This was the planet of the Tribals, a bear-like race that was allies with all of earth, especially, the Jet Force Federation. Juno was always fascinated by the Jet Force, and had begged his mom to enroll him at the Academy. After much begging, his parents had finally agreed, but on one conditon: Vela was to attend also.

Vela had been shocked by the idea, and had refused. But after a few days, she changed her mind, and began attending regularly. With these thoughts in mind, Juno sighed in contentment, and began to pack his stuff. Soon, they were at the launching pads, ready to take off. It wasn't, however, until a few hours later that they finally arrived. Vela was the first off the ship."Mom! Where is the restroom?", she yelled. The few Tribals kids that happened to be nearby giggled. Juno closed his eyes, and felt his face turn slightly red. Vela could be _sooo_ embarrasing. He suddenly heard his dad holler."Cassi! Where are the goods?". Juno rolled his eyes. His dad was calling his mom by her nickname. Her whole name was Cassieopia, but their dad called her Cassi or Cass. Sometimes, he and his sister would call her the same. He smiled. In that instant, he heard an explosion comig from the cruiser, and Vela's screams.

Juno gasped and began to run back to the cruiser. Once inside, he heard Vela scream again, with the desperate pleas of his parents accompaniying her."Please, Karasuma... spare her! She's just a child. Take us instead!", he heard his mother say. A voice replied harshly."You owe us, Gemini. The boss wasn't too pleased when you rejected our offer. So, it's payback time. And you'll get it where it hurts.". Juno had to cover his mouth from crying out loud. They were going to kill Vela! He stepped backwards, and his foot cruncheed a piece of broken glass. The voice spoke again."What was that? You, go check if it's the other runt.". His mention of Juno as a runt made him angry. Without thinking, Juno rushed into the room, yelling, "Don't dare touch my family, you stupidhead!".

The man who was threatening his family smiled wickedly, and Juno felt his stomach churn. "Well, well, well. It seems we have a little hero. Gibbs? Get rid of both runts.", the man said. Vela whimpered slightly, and the man turned to face her. It was all they needed. Quickly, Juno's parents knocked out both men, and turned the the terrified twins."Juno, Vela, Run! Get out of here while you still can! We'll be right behind you. Just go! ", his dad said. Juno didn't hesitate; he quickly grabbed Vela's wrist and ran. They ran, until they were almost at the exit. Just then, Juno heard gunshots. He turned around and gasped in horror at what he saw. His mom was white as a sheet, her shirt oozing a bright red liquid he knew was blood. Her eyes were bulging in horror, and Vela began to cry. Behind his mother, his father lay on the ground, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. Blood also dripped from his body; a puddle was rapidly forming around , the man who was after them appeared and smiled evilly. He silently cocked his pistol, and was about to shoot, when suddenly, he dropped unconscious.

Juno turned around, while clutching a pale and crying Vela. A male Tribal stood in front of him, holding a intricately carved staff that glowed. He seemed to be someone important, as he was wearing strange garments not seen on other Tribals. From behind him, two boy Tribals looked at them, curiosity apparant on their faces. He smiled at the twins, and held out a paw. Juno held it for a second, before breaking down, his tears streaming rapidly down his face. For a long time, the orphaned twins cried for their parents. The male Tribal held them softly, and quietly wept with them.

End of Flashback

JFG~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~JFG

Okay, this chap was just kinda of an intro. The next chapter will be much better. I hope... And for those who didn't understand the flashback, the game manual stated their parents were merchants, so, FYI...

Please R and R, and flames are accepted! Flames will be used to make s'mores...Naw, I'm joking. Though I could use constructive criticism, anyway. This is The strange princess, signing out for today...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Curiouser and curiouser...

~~Vela's P.O.V.~~

After Vela was done talking to her friend on the phone, she glanced at Juno. He was silently clenching his fists; his face was emotionless and blank. Vela sighed. He was such weird, older twin brother. He was usually quiet, kept all to himself, and had very little, if any friends. And a girlfriend? Forget it. Juno's _only_ girlfriend was his touchscreen laptop. He was very closed off, ever since...that _incident_. And who wouldn't be traumatized after witnessing the murder of their parents? Sure, it wasn't like she hadn't been...affected, since that awful day. But she had moved on. _Shouldn't he do the same?_ , thought Vela. Just then, she stopped abruptly, bumping into someone."Ow! Watch it, dude!", she said to a girl who was in front of her.

The girl turned to face Vela, and as she did, Vela blinked. This girl's eyes were a violent shade of turqouise, almost acidic in color. Her hair was a honey blonde color, and it seem to highlight her eyes even more. The girl bowed her head, and slowly backed away."I'm so sorry! I'm new here, and I really need to get to the Jet Force Federation Academy! I just wasn't watching...and, um...Excuse me! _Gomen nasai_!", she said as ran off towards the school. For a minute, Vela stood there, blinking like an idiot. Then, she regained her composture."Weird girl. So klutzy, too.", she muttered. Juno, who was ahead of Vela, turned back to her."Hey, Vel! Let's go! We'll be late for orientation! ", he yelled. Vela grinned. _Alrighty! Finally some spice in Juno!_, she thought. Then she ran towards Juno, yelling "Alright! Sheesh, calm down, will ya?".

~~Juno's P.O.V.~~

When they finally arrived at the school, Juno quickly headed towards a corner of the entrance that was empty. He quietly set down his bookbag, and took out his touchscreen laptop. He then proceded to check his e-mail, and his blog. It was the only place he had friends that were sincere._ Vela thinks I've gone crazy with this blog_, he thought. And to a certain sense, she was right . But Juno always made sure he had a limit. Meticulous and catious; that was him. And also an interesting fact was that Juno created this blog for the purpose of people like him: Closed off, and quiet. He smiled wryly.

Just then, someone tripped over his bookbag, and fell headfirst towards Juno. He barely stifled a yelp. _Whoever did this was an idiot and a klutz_, he fumed mentally. When he raised his head to see who his 'attacker' was, he blinked in surprise. A girl of around 17 or 16 was sprawled over him, rubbing her head and wincing in pain. Her face was a bright and deep crimson red; her unusually brightly colored turqouise filled to the brim with tears. Immediatley, he felt sorry for insulting her, albeit mentally. She quickly scrambled off him, muttering something Juno could barely make out."_Gomen nasai!_ I'm so sorry, I... um,... Sorry! ", she squeaked before running into the school building, and Juno was left to ponder what the heck had just happened.

~~Vela's P.O.V.~~

Vela checked her watch and grumbled."Blast it! Why are they taking so long?". One of her friends smiled."Well, it doesn't matter, does it?", she said. Vela glared at her."Yes. It. Does.", she said, using her death-serious tone. Her friend gulped. Just then, Juno came by, a slight flush apparant in his face. Vela glared at him."What now?", she grumbled. Juno flinched involuntarily."Nothing. A girl tripped over me a few seconds ago. She was as red as a tomato.". Vela smirked."And I suppose you enjoyed it? What's the point in telling me this? ", she said snarkily. Juno blushed, and and was about to respond, when the bell rang. He smiled in relief."Gee, there's the bell! We better go inside...", he responded. Vela swore under her breath. _Stupid Juno. I wanted answers!_, she thought. Then she went inside, resuming the conversation with her friends.

Orientation was quick, if almost non-existent. As soon as it was over, Vela raced down the hallway, while looking at her schedule to find her first period class. It seemed she had Basic Biotech, one of her easiest classes. So did Juno; No surprises there. In every grade, she and Juno were in almost in all the same classes. Not to mention, her classes were also always easy to get to. Sure enough, her first class was right around the corner. She glanced at the inside of the classroom before mentally giving it an okay. When she set down her bookbag on an empty desk, she saw that the desk beside hers was claimed. A small bookbag with chibi iron-ons covered the whole surface of the fabric. Vela stared at it, confusion and slight recognition passing through her face. _I've seen that bag somewhere_, she thought. When Juno came in, he saw Vela's confused visage. Then, he shrugged, before claiming the desk right beside the chibi bookbag. She sighed, then sat down and waited for the bell to ring.

JFG~~~~~~~End of Chapter Two~~~~~~~JFG

Alrighty...Now the plot starts rolling somewhere. Just what does the mysterious chibi bookbag have to do with the story, you say? A lot, I tell you. A lot. Please R and R. The strange princess is now over and out :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Let's play Matchmaker

~~Juno's P.O.V.~~

Juno lazily flipped through his digibook. The bell had rung some time ago, and their teacher still hadn't appeared. A first it was funny, but soon, it got boring. _I sure hope Ms. VanDyke gets here in time... Whoever she is, that is_, he thought. Then he glanced at the clock. Still an hour until this class was over. He sighed. then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was tentative and gentle, and it was coming from the desk on his right. He turned around and sighed. "Yes?", he said, before widening his eyes in surprise. It was the girl from earlier! She seemed to notice also, since she rapidly turned from creamy peach to beet red."Ahhh! I, um, I, I need a stylus. See, I didn't bring one with me. I forgot. C-c-c-c-c-could I borrow one?", she stuttered. He half-smiled."Um, sure. Here, take this one.", he said while handing out the one he had on hand."It's my favorite one. Had it for years.", he added. She bowed her head low, smiling as she spoke."_Arigato!_ Thank you so much! And, about earlier...", she said, her turqouise eyes meeting his acid green ones. Juno waved his hand."Nah. Think nothing of it. It never happened; Alright?". She smiled and bobbed her head in reply.

"So IT was you... I thought I recognized that bookbag!". Vela's voice rang out loud and clear against Juno's ear. He winced. The girl's smile disappeared, and she bowed yet again._ This girl seems to bow a lot. Wonder if its mandatory?_, he thought. Then, she spoke."Again, I'm sorry. I just didn't see you, and I'm such a klutz.", she said weakly. Juno glared at Vela."I was just talking to...um,... to... what's your name? Sorry.", he muttered. The girl laughed. "My name is Lyra. Lyra Karasuma.", she spoke. The name seemed to ring a bell in Juno's head, yet, he didn't know why. _Probably someone else's name I heard_, he thought. Juno's sister raised an eyebrow."Japanese last name? Cool.", she said. Juno nodded."Yeah, cool name. But... why are you, um,... well... what I mean is... How is it...", he sputtered. Lyra giggled."How do I have a japanese last name, when I look european? Simple. My father is japanese, and my mother is german.". Juno smiled in slight embarassment."Yeah. That's what I meant.", he said.

~~Vela's P.O.V.~~

Vela smirked at Juno. She couldn't believe he was actually talking to a girl. A girl. What was next, a promotion in her part-time job? And he had picked a quite nice girl too. In fact, she was already calculating her next move, when she frowned internally. Maybe Juno wouldn't appreciate the "nudges" she would provoke. If Vela knew one thing, it was that her brother was not the kind of person to ask for help, period. Vela had to learn this the hard way. She could still giggle every time she thought about the computer incident. It had been a few years ago, on an April Fool's day. Vela thought it would be funny if she locked her brother's computer. When Juno tried to use it and found out it was locked, he wrestled with it all day, refusing her offers of help. Finally, at the end of the day and after he was tired did he accepted her help, albeit grudgingly.

Lyra seemed to have noticed her pensive expression, because she asked with a worried tone,"Is something wrong? ". Vela shook her head."Naw. Oh, sorry for being rude. My name's Vela Gemini. This is my twin dork, Juno.", she said. Lyra's eyes widened."You're twins? That's awesome! I thought you were...um, never mind.", she replied, averting her gaze. Juno raised an eyebrow."What?", he asked. Lyra blushed."I, um, thought you were a, you know,... couple.". Vela guffawed. A couple, Juno and her? This girl was really funny." Omigosh, Lyra! You... you make me laugh! J...Juno...and me...a couple...That's so retarded!", she managed to say between each giggle. Lyra smiled shyly and nodded."Yep. I guess it only seems like you're a couple...". Vela smiled at Juno, and her twin brother seemed to flinch. _This 'matchmaking' idea might not be such a bad one after all..._, Vela mused.

JFG~~~~~~~End of Chapter Three~~~~~~~JFG

Yahoo! Finally inserted my OC, Lyra! I'm sorry it was a short chapter, but I kinda ran out of inspiration, so yeah... Well, I'm going to make at least 2 more JFG stories that will tie into this story. It will be years apart for each. But these stories will have to wait... For now, enjoy this one. Please R and R, etc. You know the drill...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Big Problem

~~Juno's P.O.V.~~

No sooner had Juno taken his seat, that the teacher walked in and started giving class. As the class went on, Juno's eyes got heavier and heavier. At last, he could no longer keep his eyes open, even though it was still early in the morning. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. However, he wasn't asleep for long. A sudden tap on his desk made him wake up, wide-eyed and alert. Vela was staring at him, her face showing pure evil."Geez, you didn't sleep last night or something? You musta been dead to the world, Juno.", she snorted. Juno only glared at her. "Shut up, Vel. Is class over?", he muttered. She nodded."Been over for a few seconds. They're sending us home early today. Some kind of emergency, I guess.", she said. He groaned.

Lyra walked towards them, and smiled. In that second, Juno's stomach churned, and he balled his fists, trying to keep a straight face. Vela smiled at Lyra."So... I guess you were asleep the whole time?", she asked. He nodded."Yep. Gonna ask my sis to hand the notes over. You will do it. Right, Vela?", he said with a hint of steelines hidden in his voice. Vela laughed."Of course, my moronic twin! Why wouldn't I do it?", she said with an innocent voice. He cursed."Arghh! Whatever. Just, do it. Okay?", he replied. She winked."Yes, sir.", she saluted. Lyra giggled, and Juno grimaced. His head was spinning, and his stomach was not making the situation any better._ Maybe it was those waffles from earlier..._, he thought. Then he forced a smiled at Lyra."Well, guess we better go home. See you tommorow.", he said. Lyra beamed."_Hai!_ Yes, of course._ Sayonara!_ See you tommorow!", she replied. Juno chuckled weakly in response, then turned to face Vela."Come on, Vel. Let's go home.". She grinned.

~~Vela's P.O.V.~~

Vela was barely holding in her laughter, and Juno's naivety only made it worse. It wasn't until they were out of sight that she burst out laughing. Juno stared at her, and raised an eyebrow."What's wrong with you?", he asked. She giggled."Well, you were certainly turning queasy back there. May I ask why?", she asked in return. He grimaced."I think it was the waffles from earlier...", he groaned. She sighed."Tut-tut-tut. You don't see it, do you?", she said. The blue-haired teen glanced at Vela in irritation."Don't see what?", he asked irritably. She sighed in mock exasperation."Isn't it obvious? Lyra likes you!", she said. Juno rolled his eyes."Oh, God. Not this again. How many times have you told me the same thing about other girls? Millions!", he retorted, and Vela flinched slightly. Maybe this was a waste of time..."I'm getting tired of you messing with me! No more, please. Besides, this is our senior year. I want it to be the best school year ever. Okay?", he said. Vela nodded her head quickly. Then she glanced at her cell."Oh, crap! I gotta go to work!", she cursed.

Juno tensed up."Work? Vela, I am talking to you. Do not interrupt me-!", he began, but Vela cut him off."Sorry, bro. But this is for real. I gotta get to the Mascot Training Facility. We'll talk later; I promise.", she said. Then she ran off, wiht her digibook in tow, muttering nonsense to no one in particular. _I hope Juno doesn't think I'm dissing him or anything..._, she thought. Then, she put some speed on to reach the facility were she worked at on time.

~~Lyra's P.O.V.~~

Lrya had smiled as she saw off both twins, then sighed. These two were the people she exactly needed to meet. Her life was anything but normal at home. Her father was an abusive alchoholic who was also a man wanted by the law. Her mother had died when she was only five, leaving her and her older brother and little sister in the hands of a monster. And she was always worried about her life, not knowing if she was going to live anther day, since her father was a violent man. Then she shook her head, and, almost as if trying to forget her family, smiled at the thought of Juno and Vela. Her new friend Vela was spunky, bright, and lively. _Exactly like Mom was before. Sweet and kind..._, she thought. But Juno...At the thought of his name, she felt her cheeks turn a slight red. He was a true born gentleman. He looked mysterious and calm. Yet, he also looked like he hid something from everyone. Behind that crooked smile was a secret both twins seemed to share, one that, if known, could shatter them both.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized she was in front of her own home._ I must have walked all the way without realizing it_, she thought. Then, she opened the front door. When she walked in, she sighed in sadness; the house was completly empty." _Orion-Oniichan?_ Big brother Orion? Are you home? Callista? Dad? Is anyone home?", she asked. There was no answer. Lyra quietly set down her bookbag and looked at the kitchen. Her sister's stuff was still where it was in the morning, neatly organized and spotless. She then knew what had happened: Her sister must be using again. Ever since her mother's death, Callista was filled with guilt and worthlessness. She always thought that since their mother died giving birth to her, she was to blame in some way. Their father only aggravated the situation, as he only put her down and blamed her for their mother's death. Then at the age of thirteen, Callista discovered drugs. At first, Lyra thought it was temporary. But then, the situation got worse, to the point in which Callista needed professional help.

Her brother, Orion, never said anything about them. He, in Lyra's opinion, got the worst end of the deal. Since their abomination of a father never supported them, Orion was stuck with the responsibilty of the family's welfare. He worked hard at first, trying to juggle schoolwork and a job at the same time. But eventually, he dropped out of school, and now worked full-time to support the family. Lyra was the only child that didn't seem to have any problems, technically. With a sob, she ran to her room upstairs, where she grabbed her favorite teddy, Ringo, and plopped on to her bed. Then, she cried, her tears blurring her bright turqouise eyes, and slowly, she closed her eyes, wrapped in a cocoon of false safety."Mama...I'm so sorry...", were the last words she murmured before she fell asleep.

JFG~~~~~~~End of Chapter Four~~~~~~~JFG

Well, seems like Lyra has a bit of a problem, doesn't she? But never fear, Juno and Vela are here! (Ha, that rhymes!) By the way, in the next chapter, I'm gonna introduce Lupus. No, he doesn't live with the twins. But I'm gonna make a scene that involves him and Vela! You know, in the Mascot Training Facility, where Vela works. So, there you have it. Remember, you know the drill. R and R! SP, over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: How can I help?

~~Vela's P.O.V.~~

Vela smoothed her pants and slowly glanced at the puppy in front of her. His name was Lupus, and according to the staff, he had been the rowdiest of his litter, and therefore, would be the hardest to train. Right on cue, Lupus barked loudly, and began to hop up and down, asking for attention. Vela smiled."Well, little guy. So you want attention? I'll give it to ya. But you have to pay attention. Alright?", she said. Lupus cocked his head, almost like he understood her. Vela then picked him up, and slowly headed towards the Training Room with the rambuctiuos puppy. Stella, one of the younger employees, bumped into Vela and smiled."Hi, Vel. I see you got Lupus.", she said. Vela nodded."Yeah. They told me I was in charge of training him. He doesn't seem so hyperactive as they say, though.". Stella nodded."Well, appearences can be deceiving. I wish you luck. You're going to need it.", she replied, before she waked away with Celia, one of the dogs Vela had trained quite some time ago.

Lupus barked again, and Vela laughed. _To think you'll end up being on a Jet Force Squadron when you're older. I wonder were you'll go?_, she thought. Lupus wagged his tail, and she shrugged."Meh. Oh well.", she said before walking towards the Training Room with the playful Lupus in tow.

~~Juno's P.O.V.~~

Juno sighed as he looked at the chicken scribble that belonged to him, and the neat handwriting that belonged to his sister. Her notes had been neat and perfectly legible, but his...well, his were a disaster. He glanced at the stylus he had been using, then tossed it away._ Maybe my favorite stylus will make it better..._, he thought. Juno reached into his backpack for his stylus, but stoppped when he remembered he didn't have it._ That's right. I lent it to Lyra...Maybe I could call her... no. It'll seem too petty to ask for my stylus. Maybe tomorrow. Wait, tomorrow is Saturday. Darn..._, he mused to himself.

He closed his digipad before going to the living room and turning on the TV. Then, he turned it off. There was nothing to watch today, and he wasn't in the mood to watch TV anyway. So much for peace and quiet. He got on his computer, and checked his blog. Many comments were posted on there, but he looked at one person's in particular. The username was Littledove17, and the person always seemed to post something on his blog. He had grown close with this person, and had come to learn a lot about his friend. A person who had suffered much, but was positive despite the problems. He smiled, and quickly checked his chat box. No one was online, but he didn't care. After a few more minutes, Juno shut off his computer, and went upstairs. He got into his upper bunk bed and yawned, before going to sleep.

~~Lyra's P.O.V.~~

Lyra yawned slowly, as she woke up from her small, induced nap. Her touchscreen laptop was by her bed, and she quietly opened it. When she checked her e-mail, she realized there were a few notifications. She smiled, and logged on to a certain blog page. Then, she checked her chat box. It seemed like her friend, Gemini18, wasn't online right now. She sighed deeply, and proceeded to check the wall. There were many post about this and that, but she checked one of the posts Gemini18 had made. It read: Sadness is a part of every day life, but we have to get used to it.

Lyra gigged, and suddenly felt like she could go in her life. Her friend was right. Wasn't that why there were the small joys in life? She thoght for a minute, then, typed something in return: "That is why there are small joys in life. They make the days seem a little more bearable." She clicked 'post', and then, shut off her computer. She went downstairs to grab her notes, and she began to study.

Just then, the front door opened, and her brother, Orion, with her sister Callista, stepped in. Lyra bowed at Orion."_Ohio, Orion-oniiichan. Callista-chan._ How was work, dear brother?", she asked. Orion grumbled."Stupid boss didn't want to let me work overtime. Told him I needed the money, but he wouldn't listen.", he groaned. Callista didn't stayed quiet."Like we need the money. Stupid oaf. We could have left this place long ago...", she muttered. Lyra faced her sister. In a cold tone, she asked,"Where were you today, Callie? Because I called the school. And they said you weren't there.". Callista swore."I was using pot. There. Is that what you wanted?". Lyra sighed. This was not going to end well, she knew.

"Callista, please. I don't want us to suffer anymore. Can't you come clean?", Lyra pleaded. Callista rolled her eyes."Look here, Lyra. You don't get what I have live to with. I killed Mom, okay? So, doing is my way of escaping. Let it be.", she snarled. Orion grabbed Lyra and whispered."Lee, don't make Callie mad. I was the one who busted her today, and she's been complainig nonstop ever since.", he said wearily. Lyra swallowed, and slowly nodded her head."Alright. But we can't tell Dad about this.", she replied."Tell me about what, you pipsqueaks?", a voice rumble. Lyra gasped, and turned around. So did Orion and Callista. There, in front of them, was the man they were all forced to call "Father". Callista covered her mouth."D-d-d-dad? You're home early...", she mumbled. Their father laughed, and Lyra gulped. This was definetly not going to end well...

JFG~~~~~~~End of Chapter Five~~~~~~~JFG

Dun dun dun! Oh dear, Lyra is caught in quite a pickle. Should she tell her father about Callista's problem? Or shold she shield her? You'll find out in the next chapter! And when will Juno realize that "Littledove17" is actually Lyra, and viceversa? Hehehehe... Review, and find out. See ya later, alligators...I just loove being evil!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Call the Doctor!

~~Vela's P.O.V~~

"ARGHHH! Lupus, get off of me!", came the strangled cry of an impatient Vela. Lupus barked loudly and nimbly jumped off the poor, blue-haired, teenage girl. She groaned. Maybe Stella had been right about this particular pup. When she glanced at her watch, Vela couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed through her lips. Time for her to leave. In one fluid motion, she scooped up the feisty puppy, and smiled as he squirmed under her grasp, complaining with the occasional growl. Vela laughed. She just might enjoy the training sessions with this little guy."Man, I have to get home. Juno's gonna be waiting.", she mumbled as she put Lupus up in the nursery and walked to the dressing room.

As soon as she arrived to the dressing room, she heard a shrill yelp. She frowned, cocking her head sideways. Then, she shrugged."Musta been my imagination..", she said. Quickly, she walked to the front door and and punched out. Then she put on her coat and walked away, unaware that a pair of green-brown eyes stared at her impassively through a nursery window.

~~Lyra's P.O.V.~~

Lyra swallowed silently."Oh...Hello, Father...", she said. Her father snorted."Lyra. Why is lunch not ready?", he grumbled. Lyra smiled shakily."Sorry, Father. I'll get it ready. I was just talking to Orion to see what he wanted for lunch. Isn't that right, Orion?", she asked, glancing at her older brother while pleading desperately that he would get the message. Orion nodded."Yes, Lee. I was about to say I wanted _onigiri_ for today. But I thought Father might disagree.", he added. Their father harrumphed silently, and for a second, Lyra felt relief. But then, he grabbed Callista by her hair, and roared menacingly."You whelplings think I was born yesterday? I know what this sorry excuse for a girl did! Don't you dare try to defend her, worthless idiots!" , he yelled.

Lyra flinched in pain as Callista cried out loudly."F-Father! I... I don't know what you're talking about...", she pleaded painfully. Their father smirked."I saw when you left your bookbag today. So I sent some of my men to follow you. See if you can lie yourself out of this one, dirtbag.". Callista cried out again when their father let her go and slapped her strongly."You... You killer. You bi-", he began to say, but was cut off by Lyra."Father, please. Can't we forget this ever happened?", she asked. He glared at Lyra, who gulped. Then, he punched her in the eye. Orion cursed silently, and Callista covered her mouth in horror."Don't defend that pathetic piece of trash, you hear me? Or next time I'll do worse...", he said, before he stormed out of the house.

Orion walked to Lyra, who stood up shakily."Lee, are you crazy? You coulda gotten yourself killed! Don't do that again!", he swore. Lyra smiled slightly."All...for..C-Callista. She...needs...to..k-know... we care.", she said silently. Callista cried out,"You idiot! I'm not worth it!". Lyra smiled. "You are, Callie. 'Cuz you're my sister.", she said lovingly. Callista blinked. Then she ran upstairs. Orion glanced at her worringly before returning his gaze to Lyra."Well, let's get you patched up. We don't want that bruise getting ugly..", he said as he led Lyra to the closest bathroom.

~~Juno's P.O.V.~~

Juno woke up when he heard a pair of keys jangling downstairs. He yawned, and slowly walked downstairs."Hey... Vel...", he said sleepily. His sister responded quickly."Juno. I bought take-out. Want some?". Juno smiled and nodded his head."Sure. So, how was you training session today?", he asked as he sat down at the small table. Vela made a face."Horrible. I was stuck with a feisty puppy. His name is Lupus.", she said. Juno chuckled."Sounds like a cosmic storm, all right.", he replied. Vela shook her head."Yeah, no kidding. Hey, about earlier... I'm sorry. Maybe I was a bit rough.", she began. Juno smiled."Naw, Vel. You're just trying to be considarate. And while I appreciate it, I have to admit, it can get annoying.", he said. Vela sighed in relief. "Thanks. I'll try not to do it again.".

Juno mentally rolled his eyes. He knew his sister was bound to break her promise sooner or later. With a forced nod, he got up and put his dishes in the dishwasher."Vel...", he began. His sister turned to face him."Yeah?", she asked. He smiled weakly."You're right. Lyra is real pretty.", was all he said. Vela grinned mischeivously."I knew it, Bro.", she managed to say. Juno then glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:00 in the evening. Time to go to sleep. Again, in his case. "Vela, it's time to go to sleep.". The blue-haired teenager groaned."You just woke up! And you want to sleep again? Always the pain in the behind, aren't you?", she said before running upstairs. Juno stuck out his tongue."Always, dear sister.".

JFG~~~~~~~End of Chapter Six~~~~~~~JFG

Owsies, people. Sorry for the violence towards Lyra, or, as Orion calls her, Lee. But the abuse is kinda part of the plot. That's why its rated T, guys. Anyways, the next chapter shall take place in Saturday, at the park. Juno and Lyra will meet and talk, but it won't be anything big. And don't worry, I'll try to make the story go slightly fast. SP here, ready to blow this popsicle stand!


End file.
